Anjos da Noite
by Carol Freitas
Summary: Ela...uma vampira. Ele...um humano. Qual o segredo que o ronda? E porque os inimigos dela o caçam? repostando
1. Chapter 1

**Olha gente... eu sei que vocês já devem estar com muita raiva de mim, mais eu JURO que posso explicar!**

**Encinamentos de uma vida – to sem expiração! É serio, agora me deu uma paixonite pelo casal kag/sess, como vocês podem ver!**

**Escolhas erradas –Não sei quando sai o próximo. To em semana de provas, ai complica tudo! ;x**

**To repostando essa fic. Faz MUITO tempo que essa fic ta aqui. Inclusive já tenho ela toda escrita, mais ta no papel, so falta passar pro pc XD. Eu parei de postar porque uma menina já tinha feito uma fic sobre esse filme. E eu ate peço desculpa e tudo, mais tipo, é um filme! A gente pode fazer uma fic sobre um mesmo filme! Desculpa se você fez primeiro, mais é porque eu adoro esse filme!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.**

**Bom...**

**Para os amantes de kag/inu.**

**Voilá.**

**Anjos da Noite**

**_Capítulo Um._**

Kagome estava numa torre, estava chovendo, mas quem se importava?

_A guerra havia começado num piscar de olhos, Sesshoumaru, o mais poderoso líder que os lobisomens já tiveram, havia finalmente sido assassinado. A multidão dos lobisomens se espalhou como vento, numa única noite de sangue e vingança. A vitória parecia estar ao alcance dos vampiros._

Kagome apenas olhou para baixo onde muitos humanos caminhavam e dá um pequeno sorriso frio, frio como gelo, frio como ela.

_Quase seis séculos haviam se passado desde aquela noite, e ainda o sangue da antiga rixa provava não querer ir para o túmulo, embora os lobisomens fossem em menor número, a guerra em si, havia se tornado mais violenta, mais perigosa, mais cruel. A lua já não tinha mais influência sobre eles. Agora mais velhos e mais poderosos, os lobisomens podiam se transformar a vontade. As armas deles haviam evoluído, enquanto a dos vampiros continuava as mesmas, como o lema: caçar e matar todos, um a um, ate hoje a campanha mais bem sucedida, até bem sucedida demais. _

Da torre Kagome olha para um homem de aparência jovem, apenas acenou com a cabeça, e o observa pular da torre onde estava e cair em pé no chão. O vê entrar no metrô e em seguida faz o mesmo.

Vai caminhando na chuva na direção de seu parceiro.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Enquanto isso, logo na entrada do metro estava Inuyasha, com uma capa de chuva preta, ele olha ao redor, imaginava estar sendo seguido, talvez coisa da sua imaginação.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kagome entra no metrô com seu sobretudo preto, juntamente como a roupa, vai ate lá e se esconde atrás de uma parede de mármore, seus olhos azuis cintilavam a procura de algum lycan, afinal, ela como mercadora da morte, era seu trabalho.

Ao se virar, apenas se depara com um humano de olhos violeta, cabelos longos que batiam nas costas, totalmente negro, ele estava molhado, como o resto da roupa, sendo seguido por dois homens, que ela identificou como lycans. Um dos homens olhou para trás, arregalou os olhos e gritou:

-SANGUE SUGAS!!!

Kagome apenas se escondeu novamente na parede.

_Droga_.

Pega sua arma, porem, percebeu que as balas não vinham em sua direção, e sim na direção contrária.

Olhou novamente para trás e viu varias pessoas correndo e gritando.

_Idiotas._

Continuou olhando, foi quando olhou para frente que viu que um dos homens ia atirar nela, apenas teve tempo de abaixar e correr para o outro lado da parede, vendo assim o outro homem atirar em seu parceiro, olhou-o preocupada, e fechou os olhos em pura decepção.

O homem atingido foi se desintegrando lentamente ate sobrar apenas suas roupas. Ela abriu os olhos com raiva, se virou e começou a atirar num lycan que tinha lha atirado anteriormente, quebrando e matando tudo pela frente.

O homem havia conseguido entrar no metrô, Kagome avista outro lycan, que olhava em sua direção, mirando com a arma em seu peito, e em seguida atira sem parar, Kagome vai para trás de outra parede e se esconde.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Inuyasha olhava para tudo aterrorizado, crianças chorando, coisas quebrando, pessoas morrendo e tiros, tiros e mais tiros.

Eles havia se escondido atrás de uma parede e observou uma moça de preto, olhar frio, semblante inexpressivo segurando uma arma, o cabelo molhado grudava no rosto alvo, a pele bastante pálida dela lhe dava um ar sombrio, uma mulher extremamente linda.

Sentiu algo o puxando, olhou para trás e viu um homem de aparência rude, um dos homens que estava atirando.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kagome olhou para o homem que havia reparado antes, e viu um dos lycans agarrando-o, deu um tiro certeiro nele. Depois correu e pegou uma maquina que seu antigo parceiro estava fotografando e saiu por dentro do metrô atrás de outro lycan.

Subiu alguns degraus da escada que estava a sua frente, avistou uma bala de prata ensangüentada no chão, provavelmente havia sido retirada de algum lycan, já que eles são alérgicos a prata, e uma bala como essa infiltrada no organismo poderia matar.

Deu um sorriso macabro e saiu.

No fim da escada ela encontrou um esgoto, arqueou um pouco a sobrancelha fina quando viu marcas de sangue, e entrou.

Caiu de pé do chão, percebeu um ruído e olhou para trás, com um movimento rápido ela atira no lycan, ele cai, se contorcendo de dor, ela olha e solta um suspiro, mexeu no sobretudo do lobo e encontrou uma arma, tirou as balas e viu balas azuis brilhante.

- Essas balas não eram assim que eu me lembre.

Coloca no bolso e sai.

Depois de um tempo caminhando, ela entrou num lugar estranho, não sabia onde estava, começa a escutar uns ruídos na medida em que se aproxima, identificou como sendo de lycans, dezenas deles. Não... Centenas!!!

Arregalou os olhos.

_Como pode?!_

_- _Há décadas que não existem reuniões com tantos lycans!

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Um homem passou pela porta, entrou num lugar, era cheio de lycans, havia dois brigando na sua forma original, o homem ficou com o semblante enraivecido.

Deu um tiro pra cima.

Silencio.

Todos haviam se calado, os dois homens que estavam brigando, voltaram para sua forma humana e todos olharam para o homem, uns com medo, outros admirados, até que este se pronuncia.

- Estão agindo como um bando de cães raivosos! Isso cavalheiros, simplesmente não façam, não se vocês esperam derrotar os vampiros, na sua própria terra, não se vocês esperam sobreviver!Bankotsu, Suikotsu, coloquem roupas neles.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kagome estava passando pelo portão de uma grande mansão. Entrou na casa sem cerimônias, passou arrancando olhares de todos os vampiros e vampiras presente, todos a olhavam assustados.

Kagome entra em outra sala, nesta havia poucas pessoas, ela passou e olhou para o homem que estava no balcão rodeado de armas, ela parou em frente a ele e lhe entregou as balas azuis.

- Nós temos um sério problema.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

- Kagome chegou mestre.

Um homem altivo desceu as escadas da bela mansão, seguido de três homens e uma mulher.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

- Vou ter que fazer alguns testes, provavelmente, é algum tipo de fluído irradiável. Disse o homem do balcão.

- Ah, munição ultravioleta! Fala Kagome.

- Luz do dia é utilizada como arma.

O mesmo homem altivo entrou na sala, parecia estar com bastante raiva.

- Esperam que eu acredite que um animal sarnento apareceu com uma arma específica para matar vampiros? Grita ele.

- Não, aposto que é militar, algumas vezes eles roubam com algum radar de alta tecnologia. Responde o mesmo homem do balcão.

- Olha, eu não me importo onde eles conseguiram essas coisa! Ginta esta morto, e Hakaru ainda pode estar lá fora. Deveríamos reunir os mercadores da morte e voltarmos lá mais fortes. Disse Kagome furiosa.

- De jeito nenhum! Não agora e não para qualquer discursão casual, o _despertar_ é em alguns dias e essa casa esta em estado de inquietação. Falou o homem recém chegado.

- Casual?! Kouga, eles foram capazes de abrir fogo contra nós em público! E pelo que eu ouvi lá no túnel-

- Você foi a primeira a dizer que não tinha visto nada! Cortou Kouga.

Suspiro.

- Olha eu sei o que eu ouvi e seu o que minha intuição me diz, estou lhe dizendo, podem existir dezenas de lycans lá, quem sabe talvez tenha mais, talvez centenas!

- Nós os caçamos para que entrem em extinção!

Kagome cruza os braços inconformada.

- O Kouga tem razão. Não existe um grupo dessa magnitude a séculos, não dê a era de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sei disse Miroku, mais eu queria que você provasse que eu estou errada indo ate lá!

Miroku apenas olha para Kouga, pedindo resposta.

- Ta, tudo bem, arme os seus homens, eu vou mandar o Kageroumaru na equipe de busca. Centenas... Imagine!

Kagome lança um olhar ameaçador a Kouga.

- Naraku vai acreditar em mim. E sai da sala.

A única mulher que estava na sala, Ayame se pronuncia.

- Eu nem sonharia em tratar você assim. Falava manhosa.

- Claro que não. Agora vá com ela e certifique-se de que ela esteja pronta para a chegada dos convidados.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kagome vai até a tumba de Naraku. Entra e se senta no chão perto de um círculo.

- Não sabe como sinto a sua falta, não sabe como é difícil lidar com eles. Fala tocando levemente no círculo, e soltando um longo suspiro.

Nessa hora Ayame chega.

- Venha, vamos nos arrumar.

- Pra quê?

- O enviado de Tsubaki chega hoje.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kagome chega e seu quarto e pega o lap top, passa as fotos e começa a pesquisar.

De repente ela olha a foto tirada de um lobo, bem atrás daquele humano, como se estivesse o seguindo.

Nesse momento Ayame diz.

- Não vai se arrumar? Você tem que ir com este, é perfeito! Falava entusiasmada.

Kagome nada responde, nem sequer olha.

- Ah, ele é bonito, pra um humano! Kagome olha de esguelha para Ayame, que estava atrás de si, depois para o computador onde tinha a foto ampliada do humano.

- Quem é bonito? Pergunta Kouga.

Ayame sai do quarto. Deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Sabe que eu contava com você ao meu lado esta noite.

- Leva a Ayame ela ta louca pra ficar ao seu lado esta noite. Kouga lança um olhar enraivecido pra ela.

- Na minha opinião, você leva esse negocio de guerreira a serio demais, você não pode apagar o passado, não importa quantos você mate, e além disso, qual a vantagem de ser imortal, se nega a si mesma os próprios prazeres da vida. Falou Kouga passando os dedos sobre os ombros nus dela.

- Ta vendo esse humano?

-Quê que tem?

- Eu não tenho certeza mais to começando a pensar que os lycans querem-

Vários latidos de cachorros fizeram Kouga desviar a atenção.

- Chegaram, vista alguma coisa elegante, e seja rápida.

- Kouga, é serio, eu acho que eles estavam seguindo ele.

- Se é só comida, porque os lycans caçariam um humano?

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Num local afastado do subúrbio, mas parecia um laboratório um homem estava preso por correntes, deixando-o imobilizado totalmente.

Outro homem vestido com uma capa e luvas verdes que pareciam de açougueiro, caminhava livremente pelo local com uma seringa, chegou perto do homem preso, e aplicou a seringa no pescoço tirando uma certa quantidade de sangue.

- Algum progresso? Perguntou um homem recém chegado no local.

- Agora é que nós vamos ver.

O homem que estava com a seringa vai ate uma mesa cheia de recipientes e deposita o sangue em um deles.

- Negativo.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, todo mundo sabe. Pra que repetir.**

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**T.T**

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Capitulo anterior_

_- Algum progresso? - Perguntou um homem recém chegado no local._

_- Agora é que nós vamos ver. -_

_O homem que estava com a seringa vai ate uma mesa cheia de recipientes e deposita o sangue em um deles._

_- Negativo. -_

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Capitulo dois.

Kouga ao chegar no quarto de Kagome o vê vazio. Olha para a janela, e apenas vê seu carro saindo pelo portão.

- Merda Kagome! – Sibilou raivoso.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kagome entra num apartamento.

Não era aconchegante, porém, tinha um ar bonito e rústico. Começa a mexer em alguns papéis que estavam numa mesa de madeira. De repente, o telefone toca.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Inuyasha corre ate a sua casa quando escuta o telefone tocar, assusta-se ao ver a porta aberta, lentamente caminha para dentro, quando sente um forte puxão. Arregala os olhos quando vê aquela mulher de olhos azuis segurando-o pelo pescoço e o empurrando na parede.

_Kami-sama! O que esta acontecendo?_

- Porque eles estão atrás de você? - Pergunta a mulher friamente.

De repente, eles apenas ouvem fortes barulhos vindos do teto.

- Lycans... - Sibilou a púbere, pegando a arma e atirando em todas as rachaduras no teto.

Inuyasha por sua vez, corre ate o elevador e entra. Ao sair depara-se com um homem vestido com um sobretudo preto, similar ao da mulher. Possuía um colar, que mais parecia um amuleto.

- Olá Inuyasha. - Fala o estranho, antes de ser baleado pela mesma mulher que o prendeu.

Apesar de tudo, o homem puxou Inuyasha e caiu com ele no chão, para logo em seguida morder o pescoço dele.

Inuyasha gritou de dor, e apenas viu um sorriso macabro estampado no rosto do homem. Em seguida a mulher o puxa, parecia não ter visto nada.

O homem ao se livrar da mulher, pega um frasco de vidro e deposita um pouco de sangue que estava em sua boca nele.

Enquanto isso, Kagome vai com Inuyasha até seu carro, joga-o lá dentro e sai em alta velocidade. Ao olhar para trás vê o homem de antes os seguindo, acelera mais o carro, o homem corre, ainda mais rápido. Ele como _lycan_ conseguia tal feito.

Inuyasha agora estava totalmente desperto.

Sentiram um tremor no capô do carro. De repente uma faca o atravessa, quase dilacerando a cabeça de Inuyasha, ele grita quando a faca é mais uma vez lançada, porém, desta vez acertando o ombro de Kagome, que grita de dor.

Inuyasha a olha preocupado, ela recobra novamente a máscara fria, e lhe lança um olhar enraivecido.

- Pare o carro. - Disse Inuyasha ainda olhando para o ombro dela.

_Droga!_

- Pare agora esse carro! - Diz tocando levemente no braço de Kagome.

- Não toque em mim! - Grita ela puxando uma arma e mirando na cabeça dele.

- Ta bom. Mais você perdeu muito sangue, se não parar o carro vai matar nos dois.-

Ela apenas o olha.

- Eu não estou brincando! - Gritou o humano.

- Nem eu! Cala a boca e se segura, eu estou bem. - Falava debilmente.

Kagome sente uma tonteira, e cai com a cabeça no volante.

- Que merda! - Grita Inuyasha pegando no volante, mais já era tarde demais, o carro foi direto para o mar, que estava bem à frente deles.

Kagome continuava desacordada, e Inuyasha ainda tinha a consciência em si, porém havia batido fortemente a cabeça no vidro, rachando-o. Ele aproxima-se de Kagome, para tirar-lhe o cinto que ainda estava preso em sua cintura, quando observa uma faca escondida bem nas pernas da vampira.

Corou com o pensamento de pegar nas pernas da mesma, desviou sua atenção ao ouvir um vidro rachando, pegou rapidamente a faca, cortou o cinto e retirou-a do banco, acomodando-a delicadamente em seus braços.

O carro estava submerso, então sua única opção foi atirar no vidro. E assim o fez.

Pegou-a da água e depositou-a sobre as rochas. Olhou para o ferimento em seu braço. Rasgou um pedaço de sua blusa e amarrou sobre ele.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

O homem que havia atacado chega ao laboratório e entrega ao _cientista_ a amostra de sangue que havia conseguido.

- Se Inuyasha é de fato o portador, os vampiros poderão-

- Acalme-se, eu testei a carne dele. Apenas dois dias até a lua cheia. Logo ele será um lycan. -

O cientista suspira aliviado. Vai até a mesa e deposita o sangue num recipiente.

- Positivo –

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kagome levanta-se de supetão. Por um momento havia se esquecido de onde estava. Olha em volta, vê Inuyasha ao seu lado. Dá um sorriso maroto.

_Ele a havia salvado?_

Olha seu ombro e vê um pano amarrado. Retira-o e percebe que seu ombro está totalmente limpo e normal.

Inuyasha lentamente acorda. Pelo sonho que tivera, vira apenas borrões; uma mulher gritando; um homem apanhando; só.

Levanta-se rapidamente. Kagome coloca a mão em sei peito fazendo-o deitar-se novamente.

- Fique aí. Você bateu a cabeça, ficou inconsciente por um tempo. – Parou, olhando-o – Você sabe por que aqueles homens estavam atrás de você?

Olhou-a confuso.

- Onde eu estou? –

- Está seguro... Hum... Sou Kagome. –

Ele a olha. Ficaram encarando-se por um bom tempo. Lentamente ela aproxima-se dele que olhava-a deslumbrado. Kagome desviou a atenção para a porta, e golpeou-o fazendo-o ficar novamente inconsciente.

- Então os boatos eram verdadeiros? Em toda a casa só se fala no seu novo _bichinho_. – Diz Ayame entrando no quarto rapidamente. – Você vai tentar transformá-lo não é? –

- Claro que não – Responde impetuosa.

- Então porque trazer ele aqui? – Questiona.

- Ele... Salvou minha vida. – Fala Kagome passando a mão delicadamente no rosto de Inuyasha. - Porque você está aqui? – Pergunta recobrando o habitual tom de frieza.

- Kouga me mandou. Ele quer ver você. – Responde em uma mistura de raiva e ciúme na voz.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

- Isso é completamente inaceitável! Você não obedece as minhas ordens. E ainda por cima passa a noite fora da mansão com um humano. Um humano que você trouxe para a _minha_ casa! – Gritava Kouga histérico.

- Pelo que me consta, essa casa ainda pertence à Naraku. - Kouga apenas olha-a com raiva - Eu não quero discutir. Eu só quero que você entenda que de alguma forma o Inuyasha-

- Ah! Então agora é Inuyasha? – Falava exaltando-se.

- Kouga, será que você poderia me ouvir!? – Apelava.

- Eu não entendo porque está tão obcecada por essa teoria ridícula sabia? Sesshoumaru não estaria nem um pouco interessado num humano. Inuyasha ou qualquer outro! – ficaram encarando-se. Quando Kouga percebe algo e olha-a surpreso – Espere um pouco, você está apaixonada por esse humano! –

- Olha, essa é uma teoria ridícula. – disse apreensiva

- É mesmo?! – e em seguida, sai.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ayame estava no quarto sozinha, com Inuyasha inconsciente. Ela aproxima-se dele, vê uma mancha de sangue em sua blusa, retira o pedaço da blusa de cima e arregala os olhos ao notar a mordida de lycan.

Inuyasha abre os olhos lentamente. Ayame sai de cima dele com um pulo e depois seus caninos crescem e ela rosna para Inuyasha. Ele levanta-se rapidamente, apavorado, abre a janela e pula. Ao cair, avista os cachorros e corre até o imenso portão, pulando-o.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kouga entra no quarto seguido de Kagome. Vai até a janela e vê Inuyasha pulando o portão.

- Saia daqui! – Grita para Ayame.

Em seguida vai para perto de Kagome e desfere um tapa nesta.

- Nunca mais me desobedeça._ – _Sibilou.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kagome vai até a sala de tiro, pega uma pistola e começa a atirar nos alvos.

- Espero que você nunca fique nervosa comigo. – Disse Miroku.

Kagome o ignora e volta a atirar.

- Espere, experimente. – Falou entregando-lhe uma arma.

- Você comprou os cartuchos dos lobos? Nitrato de prata. – Perguntou surpresa.

- Uma dose é letal. –

- Essas eles não vão conseguir tirar. – Disse observando a bala.

- Isso vai direto para a corrente sanguínea. Não há o que tirar. –

Kagome fecha a bala entre seus dedos.

- Me diz, acha que Sesshoumaru morreu como dizem? – Sua voz continha angústia.

- O Kouga está contando histórias sobre guerras de novo é? – Pergunta risonho.

- Esse é o ponto. Nós não temas nada além de histórias antigas, as histórias dele! Não há nenhuma prova de que ele matou Sesshoumaru, apenas sua palavra. – Falava revoltada.

- Eu nunca subestimei a cobiça de Kouga pela ascensão, mas Naraku acreditava nele. É o que importa. Pra onde você quer chegar com tudo isso?! –

- A lugar nenhum. – E volta a atirar.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

O local estava encharcado pela chuva. Duas limusines pararam, uma em frente à outra.

Kouga sai e anda até a outra limusine. Ao sentar-se depara-se com um homem, e repara um amuleto em seu peito.

- Atrair os mercadores da morte e fazer uma perseguição a humanos não era o que eu tinha em mente! Você foi avisado que só tinha que preparar o laboratório e desaparecer. – Falava Kouga raivoso.

- Tenha calma Kouga. O humano não é problema seu. E além disso, já desapareci a muito tempo. –

- Mantenha seus homens afastados _Sesshoumaru._ Pelo menos o tempo necessário. Eu não quero me arrepender do nosso acordo. – Dizia cauteloso.

- Concentre-se apenas na sua parte. Lembre-se, já fiz muito por você uma vez. Sem mim você não tem nada, você não é nada. –

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Hmm (se afastando)**

**Demorei? Hehehe**

**Bom gente, eu tinha que ver o filme de novo pra lembrar. -.-**

**Mais ta ai! E agora eu só vou postar pra terminar essa fic! o/**

**Ela vai ter mais dois ou três capítulos.**

**xD**

**Reviews povo! Por favor! \o/**

**O que sou eu sem as suas maravilhosas reviews?! He he he**

**Carol Freitas**


End file.
